<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worlds Apart by havokwritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576285">Worlds Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff'>havokwritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yanderepeterparker (blog) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholism, Captivity, Dubcon Mention, F/M, Kidnapping, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, self destructive behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re abducted by an obsessed Peter Quill and taken into space, leaving your best friend and love, Peter Parker, behind on Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yandere Peter Parker/Reader, Yandere Peter Quill/Unwilling Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yanderepeterparker (blog) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worlds Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Pure happiness.</em>
</p><p>That was all you felt as the one you loved smiled at you, his deep brown eyes sparkling. You took it all in. The curve of his jaw, his nose, slightly crooked from an old break, his wild left eyebrow.</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile right back. “Peter…”</p><p>But suddenly, his face disappeared and you woke up in a dark room, the droning sound of the Benatar’s engine in your ears. Warm arms wrapped around you from behind and it took everything in you not to cringe or jerk your body away.</p><p>Those arms didn’t belong to who you wanted them to, but to Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord, according to himself. “Dreaming about me again?” His lips touched your earlobe as he spoke, sending a shiver through you that he misread as desire.</p><p>Back in the beginning, you would’ve scoffed at him, spitting venomous words. You would’ve told him that <em>no, you weren’t dreaming of the piece of shit that <b>abducted</b> you.</em> But you accepted over the last twelve months that you had to play the game if you had any hope of getting home.</p><p>As you tried to push down the nausea, you whispered, “Always.”</p><p>Quill’s hand slipped under your loose shirt, his fingers grazing over your skin until he reached the bottom of your breast. You let out a soft moan. <em>Fake</em>, but convincing enough for him. “I’ll make all your dreams come true, babe.”</p><p>You closed your eyes as he sucked on the skin just below your ear, imagining a very different Peter’s lips on your neck. It was all you had to get you through this nightmare…</p><p>—-</p><p>It had been one year since the Guardians had shown up back on Earth for a mission. One year since Quill blatantly flirted with you and tried to make you afraid of Peter. One year since you, the light of his life, were stolen from him. Taken somewhere in the infinite reaches of space.</p><p>Since you were abducted, Peter hadn’t been the same. No matter what they did, no one could get through to him. All he did was fight crime, only coming to his wrecked apartment when he was completely exhausted, just to black out and wake up in a few hours to do it all again.</p><p>Peter stumbled in through his bedroom window, hitting the carpet with a heavy thump. He groaned at the impact, a sharp ache stabbing every bit of his body. Blood leaked out of a wound in his shoulder and onto the carpet, and a large part of him just wanted to lay there and bleed until he passed out and never woke up again.</p><p>With all of the effort he could muster, he pushed himself up, going right to the bottle of whiskey that sat on his bedside table. Peter took several deep swigs of the alcohol, letting it burn his throat. He always drank it in the hope that it would dull the hurt, and it helped a little with the physical pain, but the hole in his chest where you’d been ripped away? It was constant agony no matter what he tried.</p><p>He threw the bottle back down and shuffled towards the bathroom, pressing the emblem on his suit to make it loosen so he could kick it off onto the floor. In the bathroom, he leaned up against the sink and looked at himself in the dirty mirror. Peter knew that if you saw him now, it would break your heart.</p><p>There were deep purple bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot from lack of sleep. His cheeks had sunken in long ago since he barely ate, and his skin had become even paler, almost sickly. Everyone was worried about him. May, Ned, Tony. But he didn’t fucking care anymore.</p><p>The only person that could make him care was in space, far away where he could never reach, and it was all he could think about. He’d begged Tony to take him to look for you, but he said no. The search area was so vast, and the Guardians knew their way around much better. There was no hope of finding you.</p><p>Peter glanced at all of the untreated, half healed wounds and the brand new one in his shoulder, all paling in comparison to the one in his heart. His arm and chest were covered in blood, so he reluctantly got in the shower and let the water run over his skinny body. The pressure stung all of the open cuts and bruises, but the alcohol began to kick in and help numb it as the water rinsed the dirt and blood away.</p><p>Once he finished showering, he ended up sitting on the fire escape, his legs hanging off the edge and his arms resting on the railing. He looked up at the sky, hoping with everything left in him that you were alive up there. He worried all the time that the Guardians might hurt you somehow, or that Quill was putting his filthy fucking hands on you. The thought made him sick, with tears running down his face and sobs tearing their way out of his throat.</p><p>After four days of running on fumes, Peter finally fell asleep while watching the stars as he wondered if you were thinking of him too.</p><p>—-</p><p>You had a plan.</p><p>Well, more like twelve percent of a plan, but a plan nonetheless. And it had to work, because you had no clue what you would do if it didn’t.</p><p>Every Avenger suit had a tracking beacon inside for emergencies. Of course, the signal wouldn’t be enough to reach Earth, not without some kind of tinkering. But there laid the problem. Despite what you would’ve thought from first glance, the Guardians tended to keep their more useful tools put up, leaving you nothing to use. Quill seemed to trust you now, so he’d probably give you something to use if you had a good excuse.</p><p>You and the Guardians were on a mission that included fighting some Badoon soldiers when the excuse finally hit you. Literally.</p><p>Quill fought back to back with you, shooting them with his blasters as you fought hand to hand and shocked them with your wrist gauntlets. He turned back a bit to train the bright red eyes of his helmet on you as he blasted one of the aliens without looking. “You doing okay, babe?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes since your back was to him, but managed to fake a playful voice. You’d learned to fake so many things with him. “Better than Groot.”</p><p>The tree looked at you as he threw three of the aliens off to the side. “I am Groot.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t talk to my girl like-!” A small metal ball rolled near your feet, rapidly blinking and beeping, and neither of you had time to react before a blast blew you backwards.</p><p>Your back and head smacked into the hard ground, and a few large pieces of debris came flying at you. You were able to cover your head, but a big rock hit your left gauntlet, making the blue light flicker and finally go dark. One hit your leg as well, and you could feel the sting on the outside of your thigh.</p><p>“Oh shit, (Y/N)!” Hands grabbed your arms and pulled them back, revealing Quill as he kneeled beside you, his mask gone. He touched your cheek and you winced, but you figured he would probably chalk it up to pain from the explosion. “Are you okay?!”</p><p> "Yeah…" You swallowed your disappointment when you saw that he only had a cut on his arm and feigned worry. In reality, you often wished he would get hurt enough to where you could take a chance and escape or, when you were really disgusted with him, that he would just die. “Are you?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Quill looked over the rest of you and found blood slowly leaking from your leg. His eyes widened and his hands went straight to applying pressure. “I thought you said you were okay!”</p><p>“I’ve had worse.” You shrugged, thinking about the stab wounds and bullet holes that came with the Avengers, and trying to avoid your mind wandering to the worst wound of all.</p><p>Gamora walked over and looked down at you both, bloodied blades in hand. “That last of them have been taken care of. We should leave now.”</p><p>“I’ve got you, babe.” Quill picked you up effortlessly, a soft smile on his face as he carried you back to the Benatar.</p><p>Quill had you sitting on a table as he worked on your wounds while the others came in and out as they pleased. It hurt, but you managed not to flinch as he cleaned out the cut and sealed it with some blue substance. Bowie played in the background and you had to admit that, even though he was crazy and completely delusional, Quill still had good taste in music.</p><p>“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt today. I’m sorry.” He said quietly as he covered the wound with a type of gauze pad.</p><p>“It’s okay, Peter. It happens.” Calling him by that name made you sick to your stomach, but it had helped soften him up a lot more, which you needed.</p><p>“But it shouldn’t have. Not to you.” Quill’s hand rubbed over your thigh in a way that he meant to be comforting and apologetic, avoiding your injury so he wouldn’t cause pain.</p><p>“It’s part of the job.” In an attempt not to break his fingers for touching you, you looked down and finally caught your busted gauntlet. Your golden ticket. You had to suppress a smile and muster up an annoyed face instead. “Shit!”</p><p>“Did your arm blaster thing break in the explosion?” He asked, checking it out as well and noticing the lights were dark, unlike the other one.</p><p>“Looks like it. I should be able to fix it with some basic tools though.” There it was. You put out the bait, now the only question was whether he would take it.</p><p>“Rocket might let you use his, but you should get some rest and work on it tomorrow.”</p><p>Annoyance and impatience filled you when he said that. You didn’t want to wait, but if you pushed too hard, he could suspect something. “Okay. Tomorrow then.”</p><p>Quill picked you up and carried you off to his quarters where you would spend another night dreaming of someone who was all the way across the galaxy. You would stare out of the window at the stars until you finally fell asleep, wondering if he was thinking of you too.</p><p>—-</p><p>The next day, you sat at the table in the main room, your suit laid out on the surface. Music floated through the air like it always did as the sounds of the Guardians bickering in the cockpit echoed towards you. Aside from keeping you locked up, they were good people and you liked them well enough, other than Quill himself.</p><p>In another life, maybe you could’ve been happy living with them in space. A life where you never met the Avengers, and never found love in Peter Parker.</p><p>While working on your left gauntlet, you alternated between it and trying to subtly improve the small tracking beacon that was situated in the logo on your belt. Everyone else on the ship was preoccupied with something else, giving you precious alone time, and you were going to use every bit of it to get this done.</p><p>It turned out to not be much as Quill wrapped his arms around your shoulders from behind and rested his chin on top of your head. You tensed for a moment, but made yourself relax into him. “Oh. Hey, Peter.”</p><p>“Hey, baby. How’s it going?” He kissed the crown of your head and you forced a giggle.</p><p>“There’s a bit more to do. It wasn’t major damage.”</p><p>“Why are you messing with the belt?”</p><p>Of course he noticed. As much as you liked to think so, Peter Quill wasn’t a <em>total </em>moron. Your eyes nearly widened in fear, but you were able to keep your cool. “It’s the power source for the suit. Thought I’d do some minor upgrades while I had it cracked open.”</p><p>“You’re so sexy when you’re doing science stuff.” Quill tightened his arms around you and whined like a child, making you have to resist rolling your eyes. “When are you gonna be finished?”</p><p>“Maybe an hour? More if you don’t stop distracting me.” It was said with a laugh, in a teasing tone, but in your heart, the words were full of irritation.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll leave you to it, babe. And when you’re done, I’ll distract you all night.” He removed his arms and held the side of your face, turning your head so he could kiss you on the lips. You kept your eyes wide open and rolled them, hoping he would just leave soon. With a wink, he did, and you were finally alone again.</p><p>After a few more minutes of rewiring the beacon, you turned it on, watching the light flash red as you put the emblem back over it, a genuine smile on your face.</p><p>—-</p><p>Tony had retired from active Avenging years ago after losing his arm as a result of using the stones, but if there was anything that would make him jump in again, it was your symbol lighting up on his computer screen at some far off coordinates. It was the hope he now had of getting you back and setting Peter straight again.</p><p>He didn’t even bother to try contacting Peter any other way than in person. The kid always ignored his calls and attempts to reach out, even more so than others that were close to him, because he was still angry at Tony for not even trying. But Tony knew there was nothing that either of them could do. Not until they had a solid lead.</p><p>That night, Tony found Peter on a rooftop, sitting up on the edge and watching the cars drive down below. He didn’t know quite how bad his protege had gotten. He didn’t know he was completely falling apart, reeking of booze and his own blood. There was nothing but hatred in Tony’s heart for Quill at the sight, because he’d taken you away, someone all of the Avengers loved, and he’d broken Peter, turning him into something unrecognizable.</p><p>Peter didn’t even know his old mentor was hovering there, his mind foggy from the handle he’d almost completely downed just a minute before. Tears ran down his cheeks and he cried loudly, not giving a shit who heard. <em>It would be so easy,</em> he thought. He could just throw himself off and never have to deal with the stabbing pain his chest again.</p><p>It would just be <em>over</em>.</p><p>The thought struck him every night, but something always stopped him. The tiny bit of hope that you would somehow come back to Earth and be in his life again. Even if you didn’t love him the way he loved you, he needed you so fucking bad.</p><p>“Pete,” Tony called softly, landing to sit next to him and making the nano tech move back to his chest piece.</p><p>Peter looked over at him, his dull, tired eyes turning hard as he realized who it was. “What the <em>fuck</em> do you want, Stark?”</p><p>Tony was still surprised when Peter talked to him that way, even though it had been the standard over the past year. He just remembered when he first met Peter, when he was an eager 14 year old boy who called him nothing but ‘sir’ and 'Mr Stark’, and his heart shattered even more. “Easy, kid. I’m here with good news.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes as he took a gulp of the liquor that was left in the bottle. “If it’s not about her, I don’t give a fuck.”</p><p>Tony put his hand on the bottle, keeping Peter from lifting it again. “The tracker in her suit started transmitting today. We know where she is.”</p><p>Peter gaped at the man, repeating in his head the words that he never thought he’d hear. We know where she is. <em>We know where she is.</em></p><p>In the young man’s eyes, Tony spotted something that hadn’t been there for a year. A glimmer of happiness. Of hope.</p><p>“Let’s bring her home, Pete.”</p><p>—-</p><p>About five months had passed and you were starting to wonder whether your idea had worked, because no one from Earth had showed yet. But there was also another option, one that started to take up more space in your mind as time went on.</p><p>Maybe the Avengers just didn’t care anymore. Maybe Peter never actually loved you back like they always said he did. Maybe, just maybe, you were meant to be with Quill and the Guardians.</p><p>It had been nearly a year and a half since you were taken and no one had come for you. Not a single Avenger. The hope you’d held onto that they would looked to have been all for nothing.</p><p>Meanwhile, this weird little family you were trapped with cared for you more than the Avengers seemed to. And Quill cared for you too, in his own twisted way, whereas it was very possible that Peter didn’t truly care at all. At least not enough to help you.</p><p>The thought made real tears well in your eyes, which hadn’t happened in a long time. They dripped down over the bridge of your nose and your temple and stained your pillow, while Quill stayed fast asleep and none the wiser in his place behind you. You looked at the stars through the little window and, for the first time, had serious doubts about whether Peter ever looked at them with you in mind.</p><p>You wiped your tears away, then hesitantly turned your body in Quill’s embrace and laid your head on his chest. Your stomach turned at the action and you hated yourself for doing it, but perhaps it was for the best that you tried to at least not completely despise him. Not if you were going to have to spend forever with him.</p><p>When Quill woke up, you pulled yourself out of bed with him, swallowing the lump in your throat. He left to make you some semblance of a breakfast, and you grabbed your suit off the floor, holding it in your trembling hands. You grabbed the toolset that Quill had bought for you since, in his words, he wanted you to have something nicer than what Rocket let you use.</p><p>You thought about it one more time, telling yourself that the Avengers had probably been ignoring it for months, and opened up the belt buckle, revealing the blinking red light. Without giving yourself a chance to change your mind, you took a pair of wire cutters and disconnected the device, letting the lights go out.</p><p>More tears fell as you closed it up and threw your suit back on the floor, then put your tools away again. You got dressed and wiped your tears away, holding back sobs and plastering on a fake smile to greet the Guardians with.</p><p>—-</p><p>In another ship, Peter sat next to Natasha, who had taken the pilot seat from Steve about an hour earlier. His eyes never left your blinking light on the map, not even to look at the wonders of space, because the little symbol was the thing that gave him hope every single day.</p><p>They seemed to be catching up to you more and more after nearly five months of near misses. All they had to go on in their travels was your constantly moving beacon and an index of all known planets in the galaxy, the latter of which Rocket left behind when he departed Earth in 2023</p><p>He could feel it. You were getting closer and closer to being back on Earth and in his life.</p><p>But then the light went out completely, showing an empty star map, and Peter’s heart stopped in his chest. “W-what? No no no. Please no.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Natasha frowned until she glanced at the map and realized what he meant.</p><p>“Her beacon, it’s gone! Nat, it’s gone!” Peter could feel himself start to hyperventilate as he messed with some of the settings on the map, the result never changing. You disappeared.</p><p>Steve came in behind the two of them with a grim expression on his face, having heard what Peter said. Peter turned back towards him, panicking more when he saw his face. “We have to keep following! We have to find her!”</p><p>“Peter…you have to consider that the tracker might’ve stopped transmitting for a reason. You might not find her the way you want to find her.” Natasha didn’t want to think about that because she loved you. You were an Avenger, which meant you were her family, but she was also a realist.</p><p>Peter stood up, his eyes shifting between the two people he’d spent the last several months with, pleading with them. “We <em>have</em> to keep looking. We can’t give up. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Natasha and Steve shared a look, and the latter finally spoke. “We won’t.”</p><p>—-</p><p>The Benatar landed on Knowhere, a bustling place which was still recovering from Thanos’ attack many years ago. It was planet without any rules or regulations, which made it perfect for a team of outlaws to hang out on for a while. You had visited it with them several times over the last year and a half, each time thankful that it never went the way that it did the first time that the Guardians went there together.</p><p>As you and Quill walked down the ramp, he grabbed your hand and interlocked your fingers. You let him because you’d been trying to be more open with him over the last month or so. Ever since all the hope you’d been so desperately holding onto had disappeared.</p><p>That was part of the reason that the Guardians went to Knowhere. While you were trying to truly get used to your new future, you were still incredibly depressed. Even though you tried not to, you constantly thought of the brown eyed boy that held your heart. The one you would never see again.</p><p>Even Quill, who tended to overlook a lot of signs because of his delusion, noticed how down you were. From the moment he realized, he always did his best to cheer you up. He was sweet, which made starting to warm up to him a lot easier, but he was still no Peter Parker.</p><p>Only Mantis knew exactly why you were feeling that way, because she found you crying once and touched you. Thankfully, she didn’t tell anyone else, as that would’ve just caused more problems than it would’ve solved.</p><p>“So I thought we could go do something without the others. Just the two of us. Maybe dinner? How does that sound?” You looked up to find Quill staring at you expectantly, and you realized you’d been too deep in thought to notice him coming to stand in front of you. The only reason you didn’t accidentally smack into his chest was because he had his hands on your upper arms.</p><p>You quickly nodded and tried to sound enthusiastic. “Y-yeah, that sounds great!”</p><p>With a smile, Quill wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You didn’t even flinch though, because your focus was on something else entirely. A woman who looked an awful lot like Natasha Romanoff…</p><p>—-</p><p>It had been a month since your beacon went out, and Peter refused to let go, refused to give up on finding you. On the other hand, Nat and Steve were close to calling it. The three of them were flying blind now with only the index to guide them. In such a huge galaxy, they either needed your beacon or an insane amount of luck, and they seemed to have neither.</p><p>Their little ship needed more fuel and they needed food and water, so they’d located a place on the index where those things could be found without any questions asked. Knowhere. Natasha remembered Rocket mentioning it a few times, and if the Guardians frequented it, then it probably wasn’t a place where people would look at them twice. Once they landed, Natasha split off from Peter and Steve to take care of fuel, while the latter two were tasked with getting provisions using the few credits they had left.</p><p>Peter looked around as he walked with the other man. In any other situation, he would be thinking about how cool it was to see so many different alien races. Like Star Wars come to life. But all he thought of was you and how he wished he could catch a glimpse of you in the crowd. Then he would run after you and hold you and kiss you. He would tell you how much he loved you.</p><p>Meanwhile, Natasha blended in effortlessly as she made her way through the throng of people, just wanting to get what was needed and go. But she was taken by surprise when she noticed a large tree creature and a very familiar raccoon. Two of the Guardians where there, which meant the others wouldn’t be far behind.</p><p>She turned to look for you or even Quill, knowing he probably wouldn’t let you stray from him. She pushed through the crowd and ignored the people that cursed at her in foreign tongues. You had to be around somewhere…</p><p>Finally, she spotted you and Quill together in a clear area as the man stood in front of you and said something she couldn’t hear. The fake excitement you put on could be seen from a mile away though. Nat broke through to the spot you were in, and that was when you locked eyes with her. She was confused though when you looked away from her and shook your head roughly.</p><p>Nat quickly caught up to the two of you and grabbed your arm, making both you and Quill turn towards her. “(Y/N)!”</p><p>Your eyes widened as you processed her grip on you and the sound of her voice. You hadn’t been seeing things, it was really her. The Avengers had been searching for you. “Nat?!”</p><p>Quill tried to subtly move you away from her using the arm he had across your shoulders, and you had no choice but to follow. Nat didn’t loosen her hold though. He smiled a smile that was quite possibly faker than all of the ones you’d directed towards him. “Hey, you’re one of the Avengers, right? What are you doing on Knowhere?”</p><p>“Why do you think I’m here? I’m here to take her back home!” Hope filled you again with Nat’s words, but you weren’t in the clear yet.</p><p>“Her home is with me and the Guardians.” Quill wasn’t so subtle this time as he pulled you back from her.</p><p>You ripped yourself out of his hold and moved towards your friend. “N-no…No, my home is on Earth with the Avengers. My family.”</p><p>“Babe…” The man stared at you with such disbelief that you almost felt bad for him. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m going with her.”</p><p>All you wanted to do was get back home and see Peter, but you knew better. Quill wouldn’t let you go without a fight. So you activated your gauntlets, leading Nat to do the same with her Widow’s Bites, and Quill tapped the little button under his ear that housed his helmet before grabbing his blasters.</p><p>Nat quickly sent out a distress signal to the others, knowing that the rest of the Guardians wouldn’t take long to arrive. The two of you, but mostly Nat, had to dodge blasts, and she easily handled Quill until the rest of his team showed. You fought them back to back, hoping that backup would arrive soon.</p><p>—-</p><p>Steve and Peter wandered the place, looking for somewhere to buy supplies. As he walked the streets, the hope in Peter’s heart had him scanning the surroundings. He wondered if you’d ever been to Knowhere and if you enjoyed travelling to different planets and learning about new alien races. He hoped you didn’t, because once they found you, he would make sure you didn’t end up in space again.</p><p>A rapid beeping from his suit made him snap out of his thoughts and form the mask again, and Nat’s location showed up on the heads up display. Peter turned to Steve and found him looking at the exact same thing on a hologram projected from his wrist. A distress signal.</p><p>The two of them pushed through the crowd, running to meet her because Nat would only call them if she was fairly outnumbered. They both wondered what she could be in the middle of and they had their answer when they saw the Guardians surrounding her and…you.</p><p>Peter’s heart sped up when he saw you and he could feel himself tearing up. You were right there, alive and well, so close he could taste it. He would’ve stared at you forever, but Steve jumping into the fray reminded him that he needed to fight for you first. He swung above and webbed one of Gamora’s swords, yanking it away from her before she could bring it down on Nat.</p><p>You couldn’t help the broad smile that appeared on your face when you saw the familiar webs, and even more so when Peter dropped down beside you in his Iron Spider suit. “Peter…”</p><p>Quill watched your reaction to seeing Peter again, and if he hadn’t been wearing his helmet, you would’ve seen the rage on his face. “Get away from her, you little creep!” He shot his blasters at Peter, not doing much to the suit, but you jumped in front of him anyway, making Quill stop shooting. After all, he loved you and didn’t want you hurt. He just wanted you back on the Benatar and far away from Knowhere.</p><p>“Stop it, Quill. Just stop. I don’t want to be with you, okay? I never did. I told you I loved you so you would trust me and not hurt me. I don’t love you, I love him. It’s always been him.” Telling him that filled you with guilt, but it was the truth. It didn’t matter that Quill was good to you. He wasn’t the one you wanted. He wasn’t the one you loved.</p><p>Peter stared at you from behind his mask. The fear he’d felt when you stepped in front of him was joined by happiness when he heard what you said. <em>You loved him.</em> </p><p>Quill tapped the button under his ear and his helmet retracted, showing his red and watery eyes. “You don’t mean that. You’re lying because they’re here.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. I’ve lied to you a lot, but not right now. Just let me go home. Please.”</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, more hot tears falling down his cheeks, until he glared at you and aimed his blasters again. “That’s not gonna happen.”</p><p>Peter tackled you down just in time to avoid the hit and covered you with his body. “Are you okay?!” He asked in a panic, his voice going up in pitch.</p><p>Tears pricked at your eyes when you heard his voice. You’d missed that sound. “Yeah, I’m okay. Are you okay?” He didn’t really have time to answer as Quill tried to shoot again, but before Peter could use his webs, you aimed your gauntlet at him and shot a couple of electric barbs at his chest, sending him to the ground, convulsing violently.</p><p>Peter was still on top of you as you looked around, seeing that Steve and Nat had taken care of the rest of the Guardians while you confronted Quill. Letting out a sigh of relief, you looked back at Peter and saw that he had let his mask retract, showing you the face of the person you’d missed for so long.</p><p>His brown eyes stared back into yours, watery and puffy, but still so beautiful. You reached your hand up and touched his face, your heart aching as you took in his paper white skin and how pronounced his cheek bones had become. You let out a sob and threw your arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug, not even caring that his entire body weight pressed you into the ground. “Peter. Peter, I missed you!”</p><p>Peter wrapped his arms around your waist and cried into the crook of your neck, still in disbelief that he could finally see you and feel you again. He took in your warmth, your scent, everything he’d missed while you were gone. That hole in his chest had been filled again and the pain disappeared like it was never there, leaving him with the euphoria of seeing the love of his life after what felt like an eternity</p><p>He pulled back just enough to look in your eyes and whisper, “I love you. I love you so much.” Peter pressed his lips to yours, pouring every bit of love he had for you into it. You held him against you, never wanting it to end. You needed to be this close to Peter forever and he felt the same.</p><p>Nat looked down at the two of you, shaking her head, but smiling a bit as she thought of everything that had led up to this moment, remembering the oblivious, lovesick idiots you’d both been for so long. She left the two of you to your reunion for a moment as Steve watched over the others, coming to stand over Quill, who was still unable to move of his own accord because of the devices stuck in his chest.</p><p>She kneeled down next to him and roughly grabbed his jaw to make him look at her, her gloves protecting her from a nasty shock. “Stay away from Earth, Quill. Because if I ever see you again, I’ll blow your little ship out of the sky myself.”</p><p>He was unable to reply, so Nat let him go and left him helpless on the ground. She walked over to you and Peter again, and you were still holding each other when she spoke, “Come on, love birds. Let’s get out of here before we run into any more trouble.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Later, you and Peter sat together on the cot in his small room, the rumble of the engine filling the silence between the two of you. The sound was comforting, unlike in the Benatar, because it meant you were going home. It meant the crazy situation you’d been in with the Guardians for a year and a half was over. That was when it finally hit you, long after you had told Peter everything that happened to you, and he confessed how he’d been living since you disappeared.</p><p>Tears flowed from your eyes and you couldn’t stop them no matter how hard you tried. Peter turned to you, panic evident on his face as he wiped away your tears. They weren’t happy ones, and he suddenly became even more afraid. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He looked over you, ignoring the way his stomach dropped through the floor.</p><p>“I-I…I was just…thinking about the rest of the Guardians. They’re not bad people, and being with them wasn’t all awful, especially when I started thinking you guys weren’t coming for me. I know it’s weird to feel that way, but I spent so much time with them, you know?” You were sure you sounded absolutely crazy. After all, you should’ve hated all of them, especially Quill, for taking you away like they did, but you couldn’t. Not completely.</p><p>Peter took in what you said and gave a small nod, still stroking your face softly. It hurt him to know that you ever thought he wouldn’t look for you, or that he didn’t care that you were gone, but he also couldn’t pretend to know what the last year and a half was really like for you. You could tell him about it all day and he still wouldn’t truly understand the impact it had on you mentally. The important thing though was that you were safe and on your way back home.</p><p>“It’s not weird. Maybe it’s kind of like that…what is it called…Stockholm Syndrome? And maybe that feeling will go away after a while…I-I honestly don’t know how to help make you feel better, but I can tell you that this will never ever happen again and I will always look for you. I’ll never give up on you.”</p><p>“I know.” You cupped his cheek and brought him in for another kiss, more gentle and less desperate and intense than the previous ones. When you pulled away, you rested your forehead against his head and gave him a soft smile. “I love you, Peter.”</p><p>“And I love you.” Peter wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him. In response, you laid your head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head against yours.</p><p>The two of you watched the stars fly by, only this time neither of you had to wonder if the other was thinking about you, because you were finally together again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>